Sour Girl
by SheepTASTIC
Summary: Randomtastic sonfic. RaexBB all the way.


**A/N: **After much deliberation, I decided that this will remain a oneshot, at least for a while. Eventually, it will actually become a longer story, but it requires careful planning, something I don't have time for.

But, anyway, this is an amazing songic, involving Sour Girl by Stone Temple Pilots, who rock.

Disclaimer: Well, if I owned Teen Titans, it wouldn't have been canceled, and if I owned this song, well, I'd be a much happier person.

Sour Girl

Beast Boy sat sullenly on his creaky bed, frantically scratching his ear. It had been years since the Teen Titans disbanded. He and Cyborg had decided to stay in the tower, while Raven went back to her home world to try and rebuild, and Starfire and Robin.. Well, who knows.

Of late, Beast Boy had been reminiscing about all of his old friends. Most intriguing, at least in his mind, was Raven.

_She turned away, what was she looking at?  
She was a sour girl the day that she met me._

_Starfire had first crashed down from outer space, and was.. Freaking out, to say the least. Robin was fighting with her, and I knocked her out of the way. She sure was pretty.. Man, I was so star-struck. I mean, this was Robin! Looking back, I wish I hadn't been wearing that so called 'cool' mask. I was such a little kid._

_Then Cyborg came, and boy, was he strong. He stopped that bus Starfire threw dead in its tracks. All three of us were about to attack her, when _she_ showed up. She stopped us. And then, there was her voice.. "Maybe.. Fighting isn't the answer.." _

_I turned around to look at her, and was met with a thin, gray figure in a dark cloak. I immediately thought, _Jeez, what's her problem? _But, we listened. I don't know what it was. She had this way about her, not directly forceful, but still worthy of respect._

Beast Boy chuckled at how sensible, insecure, and vaguely creepy she was that day. _And dude, Robin got some action that day. Why do the girls always go for the dudes __in masks? Except for mine, I guess.. _He looked around his dusty, decrepit room to the closet where he stashed all of his old stuff. His mask, uniforms that no longer fit, old gifts.. Things he didn't want to look at anymore.

_Hey! What are you lookin' at?  
She was a happy girl the day that she left me.._

He thought back to that fateful day, the reason he could no longer look at his old things anymore..

_It seemed like a totally normal day. Robin and Starfire had been dancing around each other for years, but they didn't have the guts to admit their obvious love for each other. But _someone_, A.K.A. Starfire, must have been PMSing or something, dude._

_Starfire was.. Angrier that day. I never quite figured out why, though it had something to do with Robin. She was angrily stomping around her room, her footsteps causing the ceiling to crack and dust to fly everywhere. From the sound of it, she was also shooting her starbolts at her walls. Occasionally, she shrieked, "That.. That..KLORBAG!!" I never quite figured out what that word meant.._

_Raven had been reading on the couch in the main room. She probably got tired of being interrupted, so she slammed her book shut and floated to Starfire's room. There was a lot more shrieking, then.. Boom. The room exploded. I was the only one still in the tower, so I ran to Starfire's room, or at least, the hole where it used to be. Raven was standing there, shrouded in that creepy black stuff, and Starfire was flying away as fast as she could. Raven turned and gave me her best imitating of a smile, which looked an awful lot like a grimace._

As it turned out, Starfire had yelled a bunch of random Tamaranian words, then used her starbolts to make the room explode. When he returned, Robin went after her, and the pair never came back. They send cheerful-sounding postcards once in a while, always from a completely different destination. China, Peru, the Himalyas, the works. But.. everything fell apart after that.

With no leader, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy tried to fend for themselves and still carry out missions, but it was tough going. After a while, they just gave up, and hung out around the tower, aimlessly playing video games, or in Raven's case, reading. None of them were happy anymore, but Raven was the only one to act upon it, leaving one day with her first genuine smile plastered on her face.

_She turned away, what was she lookin' at?  
She was a Sour Girl the day that she met me.  
Hey! What are you lookin' at?  
She was a happy girl when she left me._

_There was a loud knock on my door, and without giving me time to respond, or even attempt to clean up my disaster of a room, the door open. Raven stood awkwardly in the doorway, trying to find a space on the floor free of clothes and sharp objects so she could get to my bed, where I was sitting. She gave up after after a few minutes of silence, and floated over to me, sitting close to me. _

"_Beast Boy.. I need to get out of here. I always thought what I needed was peace.. But this is torture. You feel it too, don't you?"_

_I turned my head, my mouth hanging open slightly, probably looking like an idiot. "But.. Rae? What abou-"_

"_I've already said my goodbyes to Cyborg. He understands. Don't worry, he's going to stay here with you. Someone needs to change your litterbox." She lifted her hand and manually closed my mouth. She shifted a bit further away from me, obviously straining very hard to be empathetic. She had gotten pretty good at it since the whole ordeal with Trigon._

"_Rae.. You made a joke!" I grinned foolishly and patted her back. "Awesome, dude!" I then remembered what she'd said, and stared down at my feet. "But.. You can't go. I.. I-"_

_Raven reached out and put her hand over my mouth gently. "I have to. I never thought I'd say this, but I might actually miss you, Beast Boy." She murmured something to quiet for me to hear, then leaned forward and softly kissed my cheek. "Goodbye, Beast Boy." She stood up and waded her way through my things, and out the door. I sat there, slightly stunned, my mouth agape again. "Dude.."_

Beast Boy had grown up a lot since they all first met. But for a while after that.. He was reverted back to the immature little kid he used to be.

_What would you do?  
What would you do if I followed you?  
What would you do? I follow. _

_For a good five minutes, I sat stunned on my bed. _But.. She's not supposed to leave.. _I snapped out of my trance and ran after Raven, yelling her name all the way to the living room. Cyborg was cooking half-heartedly, and looked up when he saw me run in. "Sorry, man. She's gone." He stared at me for a moment, then resumed stirring a dark brown, slightly burned pot. "She wanted to go find her home world. I don't think she's gonna come back."_

_I turned, stormed out of the tower, and ended up eating my weight in pizza at our favorite pizza place, flirting with my favorite waitress for the several hours I was there. Using some of my classic jokes, of course. She didn't laugh._

_Don't turn away, what are you lookin' at?  
He was so happy on the day that he met her.  
Say, what are you looking at?  
I was a Superman, but looks are deceiving._

After that's when Beast Boy retreated into his mind, and started having his flashbacks. Whether Raven liked it or not, they were close. They certainly had our moments, even if Beast Boy had to occasionally get it second-hand.

_The whole team had to explain to me what had happened. I genuinely couldn't remember, and had trouble properly grasping what had happened. But I ended up getting a pretty detailed story of what had happened. Short version:_

_After our fight with Adonis, something I could remember, it turned out her wasn't going to give up on his fascination with Raven. She was in danger, and something inside of me knew that. Apparently, I turned into a large, horrific-looking monster, and kidnapped Raven. Everyone thought that I was dangerous and out to harm her, which was perfectly understandable._

_Unfortunately, Adonis had plans of his own. He used chemicals that had spilled on him to turn into a very similar monster. In our bloodthirsty fight over Raven, we were evenly matched. But my animalistic drive to keep her safe was stronger than his lust for her, they guessed. I saved her. I don't think she ever forgot about it._

_The roller coaster ride's a lonely one.  
I'd pay the ransom note to stop it from steaming.  
Hey! What are you lookin' at?  
She was a teenage girl when she met me._

Many years later, Beast Boy was a sullen, lonely 20-year-old, who never went out. Cyborg pitied him slightly. At least he had the Titans East, who visited often, but couldn't convince Beast Boy to come out of his room. Beast Boy knew what they were trying to do, merely help, but he was stubborn, and would come out of his room when he damn well felt like it.

Today was that long-awaited day. He said to himself, slowly standing up from his bed, "Damn it, Beast Boy, you need to get out of this tower, at least for awhile."He ran out of his room, giving Cyborg a small wave as he rushed past him. Cyborg smiled to himself as he watched Beast Boy run down the hallway.

_What would you do?  
What would you do if I followed you?  
What would you do? I follow._

_The girl got reasons.  
They all got reasons._

It didn't matter anymore to Beast Boy that most of his team was gone. That didn't mean he had to put his life on hold for the vague hope that they would come back. They left. Not his problem.

He ran all the way to a nearby park. In a dark green blur, he turned into a mutt, and trotted cheerfully along the path. There was a chance that someone would call animal control, but like they could catch him. He watched pretty but pompous female dogs strut by, closely followed by equally as pretty but pompous young women. He barked loudly in appreciation, earning a 'Hmph!' from each of them. _Yeah, I still got it, baby, _he thought to himself.

_What would you do?  
What would you do if I followed you?  
What would would you do? I follow._

Miles above the Earth's surface, Raven hovered with her eyes closed and holding her breath. She had transported all the way from Azarath to Earth, draining most of her power. As her power recharged, she gathered up the courage to go back down and see Beast Boy. In her mind's eye, she could see him in dog form, flirting with nearly every living female creature that passed by him. She slowly floated down to the surface, careful not to overshoot the park, or burn up in the atmosphere. They were both very undesirable effects of reentry.

As she landed gently on the path in the middle of the park, several teenagers pointed at Raven, recognizing her from when they were children. She smiled warily and waved, pulling her hood over her face and hurrying away. She slowed as she neared Beast Boy, who was still 'strutting his stuff'. "Idiot," she murmured. She quickened her pace, only slightly, until she was next to the green dog. She bent down to scratch behind his ear.

Beast Boy stopped walking and looked up to see who was touching him. He immediately recognized Raven, though she had grown significantly since she'd left. Raven removed her hand and Beast Boy returned to human form. "Rae.. Raven?" He stared at her quizzically, trying to determine whether or not he had gone insane.

"Yes, Beast Boy, it's me." She smiled half-heartedly, unsure of what he was going to do, immediately forgive her, or get mad.

He grabbed onto her arm and pulled her over to a bench, forcing her to sit next to him. "But, dude? What about Azarath?"

She sighed, relieved that he hadn't gotten angry. "Everything's fine now. You probably know, all of my people are gone.." She paused and took a deep breath. "Everything has been rebuilt, to an extent. As much as I hate it, and I _really _hate it, there are swarms of tourists now from many different worlds. I just hope they can survive without me."

"They'll have to." Beast Boy tackled her in a hug, causing them to fall of of the bench. Underneath him, Raven looked up at him, trying failingly not to look angry.

"Beast Boy. Get off. Now." She squirmed, but he was too heavy to move without hurting him.

"No! I don't wanna." Beast Boy hugged her harder, having automatically been reverted to a small child.

Raven suddenly had an idea to get him off. She lifted her head up and kissed his nose. Beast Boy was shocked and released her, so she unceremoniously pushed him off. "There. Now knock it off." She sat up and brushed off her cloak, shaking out her purple hair. She thought to herself, _Raven, just grow up and tell him. You're being so immature about this. So what if he's an immature little puppy dog.._ She had just opened her mouth, when Beast Boy came to and pounced on her again.

"Raven.. I'm so happy your home now! It's been awful without you. I just.. Didn't want to stop you from being happy." Beast Boy looked down at Raven's petrified face, and leaned down. At the same time she lifted her head. Their lips locked in a slow, sweet kiss. They pulled back after a few moments, and Raven smiled gently.

"I thought I was happy when I left, but as it turns out.. I'm happier here."She grabbed the back of Beast Boy's head and pulled him down.

_Hey! What are you looking at?  
She was a happy girl the day that she left me..  
The day that she left me..  
The day that she left me..  
She was a happy girl the day that she left me..  
The day that she left me..  
The day that she left me..  
She was a sour girl the day that she left me._


End file.
